


Vid: Fic trailer - a perfect soldier (by SouthSideStory)

by shirasade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Gun Violence, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stucky Big Bang 2017, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: No one could build a soldier from a man. But he was beaten, broken, then burnt to the ground, and a soldier crawled out of the ashes.





	Vid: Fic trailer - a perfect soldier (by SouthSideStory)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a perfect soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836911) by [SouthSideStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory). 



> Making this for SouthSideStory's amazing fic was pure pleasure - we simply clicked, the first song I sent her was the one I ended up using. It's not so much a trailer as an attempt to show all the ways in which reading this story touched me. I hope I succeeded!

**Music** : Ramin Djawadi - Paint It, Black (edited by me, full length on the [Westworld OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iZ9JRVmJ5o))

**Download** [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/sbb_perfectsoldier.zip) (121mb, .mp4 + .srt)

 **Voiceovers + text plates** :  
\- It's me, it's Steve.  
\- Steve!

_It used to bother Bucky, that the friend he considered a brother didn't see him the same way._

\- I'm invisible, I'm turning into you.

_Now Bucky couldn't care less **how** Steve loves him, as long as it means that Steve loves him **most**._

_It's overwhelming pleasure, too pure to think through, exactly what he's been wanting most:_  
_to lose himself._

_Sometimes he thinks about the blood on his hands, and it disturbs him, how little remorse he feels._

_At the heart of the storm, Bucky finds his own center._

_Bucky's going to take his Colt, put it to his head, and pull the trigger._

_Then he looks at Steve, his beautiful face twisted with pure fear, and Bucky knows that he can't leave him behind._

\- The man on the bridge.  
\- Bucky?  
\- I knew him.

_I don't remember loving him. I must have, though. I must have._

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a [gif set](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11829381) for the fic.


End file.
